Just Give Me A Reason
by A Fading Flower
Summary: ' "Tell me, Brick," she said, "Just give me one, just one reason, why should I believe you?" '- Blossom/Brick. One-shot. Inspired by, 'Just Give Me A Reason' by: P!nk Feat. Nate Ruess and by, 'do it for baltimore doll face' and 'marisa lee' for all of their amazing stories! *Dedicated to the amazing, 'Ariannah360'*.


**Title:**** Just Give Me A Reason**

**Rated:**** Rated T**

**Pairing:**** Reds. (BrickXBlossom)**

**Summary:**** ' "Tell me, Brick," she said, "Just give me one, just one reason, why should I believe you?" '- Blossom/Brick. One-shot. Inspired by, 'Just Give Me A Reason' by: P!nk Feat. Nate Ruess and by, ' . . .' and 'marisa lee' for all of their amazing stories! *Dedicated to the amazing, 'Ariannah360'*.**

**Just Give Me A Reason**

As the pink in the sky reddened, and these reds vary from light pink to deep red, the last flakes of snow sailed to the earth.

_Crunch_, _crunch_.

The crispy snow crackled beneath her feet, as she trudged along. This thick, white blanket of snow that now stretched over the land, engulfed the great green Everglades of Townsville's forest in it's cold, whiteness and many thick layers. The clouds, fresh out of their crystalline water ice tears, continued to float lazily overhead the snow-covered canopy of the forest in what she considered, the extremely beautiful sky.

The dawn air was crisp, refreshing as she felt it lightly blow across her face. Her long hair cascaded down her sweater clad back into a thousand pumpkin-coloured waves all the way down to her ankles. Her bright pink orbs stayed casted downwards, focused on the snow-covered ground ahead of her, as she continued to trudge along, deep in thought.

"_Was this whole thing just a big fat lie?_"

_Crunch_, _crunch_...

She stopped.

_Crunch_...

She could've sworn she'd heard something. Or someone.

_Crunch_, _crunch_...

No, she was hearing something definitely.

_Crunch_, _crunch_...

Behind her, with the use of her super hearing, she could hear the steady tread of someone of the unknown crunching in the crisp snow and the faint calling of her name in the not-so-far distance.

She was definitely not alone.

_Crunch_, _crunch_, _crunch_, _crunch_...

"Blossom...there?...Blossom...!"

The voice was rich and deep.

She recognized that voice.

"Blossom...you...there?"

No, she _definitely _recognized that voice.

"Blossom...!"

_Crunch_. _Crunch_. _Crunch_.

He was coming closer. And with every _crunch_, every rustle of crispy snow underfoot, her heartbeat grew louder, faster for some unknown reasons.

_Thump_, _thump_. _Thump_, _thump_.

_Crunch_.

She froze, almost completely. Her light eyes widening.

"Brick?"

"Blossom? Is that you?"

_Crunch_, _crunch_. _Crunch_, _crunch_.

He was getting closer and closer.

She was really surprised, that he would have the... She searched for the word, she began to ponder.

_Nerve_?

_Crunch_, _crunch_.

_Audacity_! The _audacity _to show himself!

That was the correct term.

"_...That's the right word, right?_"

"I thought I'd find you here," he said, snapping the red-headed girl out of her thoughts almost immediately.

She jumped.

He let out a small chuckle. "Ah, Red," he said, smiling, as he took a look around to absorb the oddly familiar surroundings of Townsville Forest, his hands stuffed in his large coat pockets. "You really are predictable."

He knew she'd be here. He felt himself smiling. He just knew her too well.

He was quite familiar with the whole layout of the forest, he'd been here numerous times before, of course not on his own accord. Blossom would basically drag him here, as he protested about just how incredibly 'busy' he was. She showed him around. He knew almost every nook and cranny of the place. And so therefore it wasn't as easy for him to get lost as she had so badly hoped he would and it wasn't _impossible _for him to find her, it was just a bit difficult considering how big the place was.

"What're you doing here, Brick?" she spat, her perfect plump light-pink lips peeling into a nasty snarl as she gazed upon his offending figure.

He sighed, running a hand through his short orange locks, the sleek copper streaks slid between his fingers like butter, as he rolled his red eyes skyward at Blossom's rather rude tone.

"Blossom, you know-"

"You have some real audacity Brick!"

Brick definitely didn't appreciate the sudden loud, rather unnecessary, outburst. But, he decided to keep those opinions to himself seeing that Blossom was already in a bad mood, for some unknown reason that apparently had something relating to his _audacious _self. But what the reason was_ exactly_?He hadn't had a clue.

"What'd I do this time?" he asked, he tried to keep his tone light but the dark undertone was quite clear.

He was obviously getting irritated, she could tell. How those thick orange strips of eyebrows of his furrowed, puckered, and pinched together, she could tell. Her lips kinked into an amused smirk. She just knew him too well.

"What're you doing here anyway, Red?" Brick asked, casually strolling up beside Blossom, eyes narrowed in playful suspicion as he gazed upon Blossom's small, still form.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with this that easily, mister!" Blossom said, flashing Brick a stern look.

Brick pulled a face. Her puckered his lips pinched those thick strips of orange eyebrows together, scrunched up his nose, and squinted up his red eyes. "I still don't know what I did so, I have no idea how I would 'get away' from anything," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as he gazed upon Blossom through squinted red eyes.

Blossom turned towards Brick. Hands on her hips. Suddenly, all jokes aside. "Now, don't act stupid Brick Jojo."

Brick scratched his head, looking clueless and quite confused, just as, maybe even more, then he actually was at the moment.

Blossom arched one of her slim orange strips of eyebrows at his clueless self, she didn't seem very convinced. Her plump lips formed into a deep frown. "You can stop pretending now, Brick, really," she said, only bewildering the poor man even more. "I've seen the way you look at her already."

"Look at who? And, what am I pretending to do, to be?" he said, "I'm confused."

Blossom narrowed her bright eyes, glaring at Brick through the slits. "I saw the way you were looking at Buttercup at the Christmas party," she said, he could here the strain in her calm tone. Brick's eyes widened. "It's okay, I mean, I can't blame you. She's absolutely beautiful."

She forced a small smile on her lips. "And I already know you two got something on," she said. "I mean, you guys spend so much time together and what else could you two be doing if-"

Brick continued to shake his head vigorously as she continued to rant offhandedly. Chanting the word no, no, no in his head repeatedly, soon letting his thoughts tumble out of his mouth.

"No, no, no..." He interrupted loudly.

She had it all wrong. He would never- he could never- how could she ever accuse him of such a thing?

"Brick," she said, her voice loud, the strain in her voice now quite apparent, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "It's okay. I understand. If you want to be with Buttercup, she's single, I understand."

Tears began to tumble down her face. "I won't hold you down anymore."

When he was finally able to pull himself from the state of shock which had been obtained from the complete... Absurdity of Blossom's last comment, Brick said, "Blossom, you've got to listen to me. Nothing's going on between us, we're just friends, I promise."

She looked up at him, pink eyes flaring, as the tears continued to tumble down her face.

"Tell me, Brick," she said, "Just give me one, just one reason, why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you." Brick said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Because, it was, well, at least for him. He had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. He had absolutely no excuse to stutter. He knew, that this women, who stood in front of him right now, despite all of her cruel accusations and her doubts, he knew, this women was the love of his life. And he knew that for sure.

"I only have eyes for you, Blossom," he said. "I mean, if I was in love with your sister, I wouldn't be with you right now, would I?"

She nodded her head, slowly. Silently cursing herself for ever accusing him of such things. It was stupid of her. As she wiped the last of her tears, she realized all of this, with a smile that slowly found itself onto her lips.

"I'm sorry," Blossom said, looking up at him with bright apologetic eyes, her long curly eyelashes flapping, at some serious work as she pulled the 'innocent face'. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Brick tapped on his chin thoughtfully, as he pondered.

"Hmph," He shrugged. A playful smirk playing at his lips. "Maybe someday."

**Review, please. I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**A Fading Flower says her farewells...**


End file.
